Secrets of Tower Prep
by Alsper-Jalice Fan-1020
Summary: The school is becoming a place where ian and the others are not safe. there are wars and drama at every corner. will tower prep be safe? find out in this mind thrilling adventure of the tower prep students, including some new students.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Ian**

I woke up this morning and it was a normal morning; well so far. I saw Gabe running through the hallways and a whole bunch of gnomes following him.

"What's going on?" I asked, after running up to Gabe.

"The gnomes are coming for us!" Gabe exclaimed, completely out of breath.

"Us who" I asked, worriedly.

"You, me, CJ, and Suki!" Gabe proclaimed.

"Go get CJ and Suki!" I ordered, before turning towards the gnomes.

Gabe went to go get Suki and CJ, while I fought the gnomes. The gnomes were tough to beat. When Gabe and Suki came back, I noticed that CJ wasn't with them.

"Where's CJ" I questioned, looking around, worriedly.

" I can't find her" Suki answered, sounding scared.

I fought off the gnomes as much as I could. Then Gabe, Suki, and I looked around the whole school while the gnomes were attacking the other students. After a while I was getting really worried about CJ.

"We looked all arouned the school, she must be somewhere!" Ian bellowed.

"Wait!" Gabe exclaimed.

"The one place we haven't checked is headmaster's office".

We all walked to headmaster's office door when we heard people talking. I put my ear close to the door and heard CJ talking. I heard headmaster's voice too! There was also a voice I did not know. It sounded like a woman. Her voice sounded peaceful like CJ's, but yet sturn like headmaster's.

"Dad you can't do this" CJ shouted.

"You have to understand Candace, it is for your own protection" headmaster insisted.

"But mom you can't let Dad do this to me, they're my friends" CJ cried out.

"No, sweet heart this is for your own good", you have to do what your father says" insisted the woman.

When CJ was about to say something, Gabe sneezed. We all looked at Gabe, then back at the door. We heard someone walking to the door. When the person opened the door we were already gone. I was talking to Gabe and Suki on the way to the observatory.

"Can you believe that?" I asked.

"Yea head master is CJ's dad" Gabe proclaimed, sounding suprised.

"It has to be a trick, CJ's father can't be headmaster" Suki pleaded.

I thought about it, and then it hit me. It all made sense. Head master did seem to treat CJ a little better than the rest of us. Also headmaster knew alot of our plans and CJ never got sent to the office.

"Guy's I think we need to dig a little deeper in to this investigation ourselves" I replied.

"Don't tell CJ that we know about her little secret" quoted Ian.

"I want to know more before we start accusing her of doing things".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**CJ**

This morning was wild. My father wants me to be on my best behavior with my mother while he goes away this weekend. Also they want me to do something that I might regret.

Let me tell you of my day. After I talked to my father and mother, I received a text from Ian. The text said to meet him, Suki, and Gabe in the observatory. So, I went to go the observatory.

When I got there, I saw Ian, Suki, and Gabe sitting at the table.

"CJ, where have you been?" asked Ian.

"Yeah, where have you been?" asked both Gabe and Suki.

"I've been at headmaster's office" I said.

"So, why were you at headmaster's office?" questioned Ian.

"H- h- headmaster wanted to ask me if I could announce news to the whole schol tomorrow morning" I replied.

"CJ you hesitated" Ian proclaimed.

"You want to tell me the truth or do I have to tell you what I heard?" asked Ian.

"Ian, i'm sorry I-"

I was cut off by the banging on the observatory door. "Ian Archer, we know your in there!" yelled the monitors.

"Everybody go, I'll handle them" Ian insisted.

"No Ian I'll help you" pleaded Gabe.

"No go" replied Ian.

"Ian I can help you" said CJ

"Ian, I'm sorr-"

"Go" proclaimed Ian.

I left the observatory. While I was running I heard Ian struggling. I was crying while running. Then we all stopped to take a breath.

"What do you think happend to Ian?" I asked.

"I don't know" replied Gabe.

"What did Ian do?" asked Suki.

"I don't know, but how did the monitors know about our hide out in the observatory. Only we know about it" I said.

Gabe and Suki looked at me with a suspective look. I read their emotions and they were suspecting me of something and they know that I know something.

"I think I know how the monitors found out. I think that one of us told headmaster our plan". Gabe said sounding suspiciouly.

"CJ did you tell anyone?" asked Gabe

"No" I lied.

They stared at me as if I knew something. They knew I knew something. I don't know what they know I know, but they do know something. I couldn't take it...I finally broke.

"Ok I told headmaster"

"We finally squeezed it out of you" Gabe said.

"CJ, why" asked Suki"

"I told, because headmaster is my father".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Ian**

I still can't believe CJ's father is headmaster. I also can't believe what headmaster is accusing me of. Let me start from where we left off.

I was being taken away by the monitors. I told them I didn't do anything, but they keep insisting that I did something. So, they took me to headmasters office and I saw a woman sitting at headmaster's desk. She looked about headmasters age and she looked a little bit like CJ. Truthfully, I was scared, but I didn't let her intimidate me.

"Please Mr. Archer, sit down" the mysterious woman said.

"Who are you and where is headmaster?" I asked.

"Well, I'm right here, of course" the woman said.

"I am Caroline, the headmaster for the weekend" the woman said.

"Where is headmaster?" I asked.

"Lets just say headmaster took a little vacation for the weekend" Caroline said suspiciously.

When Caroline said _**vacation**_, I was worried she meant a perminent vacation. So, I decided to distract her so I could text CJ, Suki, and Gabe. While Caroline was talking I took that chance to Gabe, CJ, and Suki. When I texted CJ etc, they all asked me what did I do. When I thought about it Caroline never told me why I was at headmaster's office. So I asked.

"I would love to hear more about your fantastic story about... what ever you were talking about, but why am I here" I asked.

"You are here, because I got a report from a source, that you are trying to escape".

"Where did you hear that" I asked, with fear in my voice.

Caroline made face that was creepy, but also strict at me.

"Don't play dumb with me boy, you know what I'm talking about, and you know that you and your friends are trying to plan an escape" Caroline eclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but you must have the wrong person" I said, lying.

I got out the chair in the office and left out the office.

"I'll get the truth out of you one way or another Ian Archer!" Exlaimed Caroline.

While I was walking down the hallway I was thinking hard about the lady Caroline. I can't believe how much she and CJ looked alike. I wonder if that could be CJ's mother... Nah, she can't be. She also did sound like the woman in the office this morning. Hmmmm...

I went back to my room and saw Gabe, CJ, and Suki. They all looked like they were worried. I smiled so they could know that every thing is ok.

"What happened?" asked CJ.

"Well apparently we have a new headmaster for the weekend" I said.

"What do you mean" asked Suki.

"Well when I went in I didn't see headmaster" I proclaimed.

"Where was he?" asked Suki.

"I don't know, but it was a woman there named, Caroline" I stated.

"Wow" Gabe replied sounding astonished.

I continued on how Ms. Caroline found our about our plan to get home. I also explained to them that a spy in our school told her and headmaster about our plan. I diddn't want to tell them that I thought Caroline was CJ's mom unless I had more proof.

"So, what do we do?" asked Suki.

"First we need to find out who the spy is and why they are betraying us" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**CJ**

The next day I woke up and went to the headmaster's office. I went up to Caroline and asked, "Why did you tell Ian".

"What did I tell Ian?" Caroline asked.

"Don't play dumb _**Mom**_" I yelled.

"Candace don't you raise you voice at your mother. It might work on your father but it doesn't work on me." my mom said.

"Mom, I don't care, Just why did you tell Ian about me being a spy for you and dad" I asked

"I did not tell Mr. Archer about you being a spy" my mom replied

"Then why did Gabe, Suki, and Ian know that you were my mother?" I asked with a tone.

"Mr. Forest, Ms. Sato, and Mr. Archer, must have found out on their own". My mom said.

I stormed out of the room with a huff and a puff. I don't think my mom was lying, because I read her emotions. I also was thinking about how Ian, Suki, and Gabe found out. So, many reasons were going through my head. Maybe, Ian heard it from one of the monitors. Or, maybe, Suki's dad could have told her and she told Ian, Gabe. But, that couldn't explain why she was so, suprised when I admitted it. I don't know who could have told all of them the secret of me being headmaster's daughter. I went to my room and found Suki getting dressed for breakfast.

"Where have you been, CJ?" asked Suki.

"N-Nowhere" I said with a hesitation.

"CJ, please, tell me the truth" Suki pleaded to me.

I sighed and looked at suki with a face and the turned around and tried to change the subject by saying, "maybe we should go meet Ian and Gabe at breakfast".

"CJ... Oh my gosh you were at your dad's office, weren't you" Suki asked.

"What happened" She continued.

"Just never mind" I said.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria for breakfast. Bye Suki."

I walked to my father's office, or should I say my mothers office. When I got there, it was a video camera facing a chair. I was wondering why did I have to tell the school that she is going to be our headmaster for the weekend. I thought about it while my mom was setting up the camera and it hit me. What if dad wasn't just away for the weekend; what if he was going to be gone for a while... A long while.

"How long is dad going to be gone" I asked.

"Why do you need to know" Mom said.

"Because I am his daughter" I exclaimed.

"Oh.. very well" Mom said.

"The board thinks he's not a strict enough headmaster of Tower Prep. So they put me in charge."

"You can't be in charge. Do they know what you would do to this school?" I asked.

"And what is it that you think I will do to this school?" Mom said.

"You will turn this school upside down and will never let us go home" I replied.

"What do you intend to do about it young lady?" Mom questioned me.

"What I intend to do is to fight against you to make the school what it's supposed to be." I said, in astonishment to myself.

I never knew I had it in me to speak up to my mom. Her face was so shocked and angry. I just can't believe it, I mean I've talked back to my dad that way, but my mom is much more frightning.

"Y- young lady if you t- talk to me like that one more time your going to regret it" Mom said.

"Huuuuuuuaaaaaahhhhhhh" I yelled.

I stormed out of the room and slamed the door behind me. My mom just made me so mad. She will make us her slaves and will never let us go home from Tower Prep. I will fight for our escape from the school. While I was thinking it occured to me that I didn't announce the news to the school of mom being the headmaster. Hopefully Ian, Suki, and Gabe don't remember.

_**Later...**_

I got to the lunch room just in time to see my mom a tv screen. I saw Suki, Ian, and Gabe at a table watching the television screen. They looked mezmerized. Now that I see it everybody looks mezmerized. I forgot my mom has hypersuasion. They look so mezmerized, because my mom is hypersuading them from the tv screen.

"This weekend I am your headmaster" Mom said.

"As far as I know I might even be your headmaster for longer than a week" she said, with a seducing voice.

"Now you all will be good boys and girls and will be on your best behavior. "Also you all erase any memory of plans to escape and anything that deals with secrets of Tower Prep. Dismissed" Mom replied.

I walked across the room and went over to my friends' table. I tried to snap them out of the hypnotism. None of them snaped out. The only one that snaped out of the trance was Gabe because he can hypersuade.

"We have to get out of here" I said"

"Wha- What happened?" Gabe asked.

"I'll explain later, but right now we have to get out of here".

Me and Gabe left the room and hurried to the tunnels.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

CJ

Gabe and I ran out of the lunch room. A brigade of gnomes came in an tried to ambush me and Gabe. Gabe and I fought the gnomes side by side. We punched, we kicked. The gnomes hit us with they're hard gloves. Then the gnomes used their high frequency sound waves to knock us out. I always carry a pair of ear phones with me. When I turned around I saw Gabe on the floor knocked out. I saw a gnome trying to get him, so I ran to help. Then, out of the blue, came a gnome.

_**Mean while...**_

Ian

When I was in the lunch room I felt weak and my head hurt. It was also like I was in a trance. Suki looked the same way. Then it occurred to me, what had happened to Gabe. I looked around and saw nothing. I looked at Suki, and she had the same puzzled look.

"Suki, where's Gabe?" I asked.

"And CJ?" Suki asked.

"This is weird "I replied.

While me and Suki thought about what happened a scream broke out. Then A person came in yelling "GNOMES!" Then everybody panicked. All of a sudden the monitors came in and told everyone to be calm.

"What should we do?" Suki asked.

"We need to sneak out and find Gabe and CJ" I answered.

"I agree" Suki said.

Me and Suki went to go investigate and we saw CJ punching a gnome, while the others were fleeing. I can't believe what I saw. It made me furious. CJ punched the gnome so hard that the helmet fell off and revealed an old face.

The face was Cal. I can't believe CJ's face. I could tell, without her powers what her emotions were.

Okay, maybe I should continue.

After Cal's face was revealed, CJ started to cry. I knew right then and there that she still had feelings for Cal. Then she said I'm sorry Cal. One second later her lips inched closer to Cal's lips. All of a sudden her lips connected with his and then they're tongues connected and they kissed.

"CJ, how could you?" I said.

"Ian, its not what you think! Let me explain!" CJ shouted.

"No CJ, I'm sick of you lying and your excuses, I'm done!" I shouted walking away slowly.

_**While that drama was happening...**_

Suki

I saw Gabe laying across the room bleeding. So, I raced across the room and helped him. He was bleeding terribly. It was then I realized the cause of the bleeding. Gabe was stabbed and the weapon was still wedged in him. I noticed that the weapon was in his chest.

"Ian, CJ, come here it's some ting wrong with Gabe" I said in a panicky voice.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot about Gabe. He was damaged in battle" CJ replied in a sad voice.

"What happened?" asked Ian.

"He has a knife in his chest" I replied.

Gabe started to talk.

"Suki, are you there" Gabe asked.

"Yes I'm here" I said.

"Come closer" he said.

I inched closer and as I inched closer the talking turned in to kissing. Me and Gabe finally kissed. Gabe likes me.

"I like you Suki" Said Gabe.

"I like you too" Suki replied.

"No I really like-" Gabe was cut off by Suki.

"I know I feel the same way" I said.

Then we got closer for another kiss and kissed. I said "well we might as well get you to the nurse". We went to the nurse and I was with Gabe when he got all stitched up.

I watched Ian and CJ. They wer talking. I walked over and said " you guys should get together, your perfect for each other.

Then they kissed. They looked well together. All ended well; well so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gabe

_**(Gabe dreaming) **_I woke up out side the walls of Tower Prep. It was Ian, Suki, and CJ. I'm still mad at CJ. Working with headmaster and being his daughter I geumbled. It makes me sick. We were all climing up a mountain. Then all of a sudden a gnome was chasing me and my friends. He killed them off one by one. Then the ground under my feet was shaking while I was running. The muntain must be collapsing. When he got to the top, he was trpped on a cliff. So, the only thing was to jump. Before I was about to jumped he saw Senior Guapo landing in my hands, and I immediately defeated the gnome and found out it was Cal. When I was done, I was in a different scene, a scene only I and many others imagined. Freedom. It was a large crowd screaming my name. I didn't know who the people were, but all I know is that I defeated the gnome and we're free.

"No, your not" said a person, in a deep voice.

"Who is that, Senior Guapo? " I asked.

"I'm not Senior Guapo any more" Said deep voice.

The scene was fading away into darkness and gabe was spiralind in a dark tornado.

"Your not a hero Gabriel, your a loser. You let your self get stabbed by a gnome" deep voice remarked.

"I am a hero and how did you know my name" I Questioned.

"You are no hero!" deep voice bellowed.

"I am a hero because I helped CJ fight the gnomes.

"No, how can you be a hero if you can't even save your friends" deep voice said.

Suddenly I saw CJ, Ian, and Suki running and then a huge dark blob swallowed them.

"Muyhaaa ha ha haaaaa" laughed deep voice.

"Nooo!" I yelled

_**(Gabe awake)**_I awoke from my alarm in my room. I looked around and all of a sudden Ian popped out of nowhere and scared me. I was so scared I nearly wet my pants.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Figured you might want some funny when you woke up" Ian said.

"Well, I didn't think it was funny" I said.

I tried to get out of bed, then all of a sudden my chest and my and my ankle hurt. I was wondering why I hurt so much. I tried to remember what happened yesterday but I can't remember.

"Take it easy, dude" Ian affirmed.

"Your hurt" He replied.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You kinda got hurt last night fighting gnomes" Ian told me.

Then Ian got a text saying to meet CJ and Suki in the cafeteria. We went to the cafeteria. I was limping and taking forever to get into the cafeteria. When I got into the cafeteria, I saw a new girl sitting at the table with Suki and CJ. I actually found her attractive. Me and Ian got our breakfast and sat down at the table.

"Who is this lovely lady" I asked.

"This is Tiffany" CJ replied.

"Hi" said the girl who's apparent name was Tiffany.

"Tiffany is it, I happen to like the name" I told Tiffany.

"Gabe! Stop flirting with her" Suki yelled.

"I'm just kidding" I said, laughing.

"So what are you here for? You don't look like your meant to be here." Ian asked Tiffany.

"I have telepathic powers" Tiffany said.

"Well how did you get here?" Ian asked.

"I heard some noise, fell asleep and arrived here.

To me the new girl is hot, but she is strange. Not hearing the noise and getting here strange. But having telepathic powers. There has never been a person at Tower Prep with telepathic powers. Looks like a mystery we have to investigate, I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Suki

Everybody's wondering when did Tiffany arrive. I keep telling them that I don't know when she arrived.I told Ian and Gabe what had happened when I found out that Tiffany was here. All I know is that, one morning I woke up and saw CJ and Tiffany talking. I looked puzzled.

"How did you get here, who are you?" I asked Tiffany

"I don't know. All I know is that one minute I was watching a Kanye west and Nicki Minaj music video, and I heard this noise out of nowhere. Then woke up here" Tiffany had told me and CJ.

"That noise seems to be the same noise we all heard, except CJ" I replied.

"It's weird that all tower prep students heard that noise" CJ said

"Well, I'm going to 'Ms. Caroline's office, to ask her more about what she knows" I told CJ and Tiffany.

"You're going to ask her if I'm a spy for her, like CJ was" Tiffany said.

"I didn't say that" I told Tiffany.

"Yea, but you thought it" Tiffany replied.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"...You're a telepath" I said.

"I know I am, but I don't do it on purpose. I have been able to read minds since about.. four weeks ago" Tiffany stated.

"CJ, why are you so quiet?" I asked.

"Nothing" CJ replied.

CJ looked at me with a guilty look.

"I'll see you guy's later, I'm leaving" I said.

"Okay, bye" CJ said back to me.

I left the room and strolled down the hall to Ms. Caroline's office. While I was alking I saw all the students walking down the hall and they looked gloomy. I tried to snap them out, but they were just walking. Then I bumped into Ray. I tried to talk to him, but there was no flirting. I knew some thing was wrong. I bumped into Ian a little while after I bumped into Ray. Ian looked as mindless as the others.

"What happened, Ian" I asked him, with a confused look.

"..." Ian replied with silence.

I wondered what happened. I just kept going to Ms. Caroline's office. I ignored what was going on with all the students at school. I finally got to the office. I boomed in with and 'Uggghhh'. When I walked in I saw my father and I was in shock. He looked at me like he was shocked to see me walk in.

"Dad!" I asked in excitement and confusement.

"Hello Suki" He replied.

I almost cried. I was happy that he was here, then I was angry, because I know that he's not here for a good reason. I looked at him with an angry look and asked him "Why are you here".

"You're not happy to see your own dad" my father said.

"Cut the crap; you know why your here"I yelled at him.

"Suki, do not disrespect your father. He brought you in to this world and he can take you out-" Caroline was interrupted by my father.

"No she's right. I have came for a reason" my father told Caroline.

"I came to take you back home to work for me in the family buissiness" he added.

"Why" I asked.

"Because you will work for me like your brother" he told me.

"Ginji?" I asked in a confuse hurt voice".

"I thought he was dead" I asked my father in a high pitched voice.

"No, he is not dead; and you will leave this school imediately and you will come whether you like it or not. No if's, ands, or buts.

"Uhhgghh" I yelled while storming out the room.

I went to the observatory, to see CJ. I walked in seeing CJ and Tiffany talking. I was wondering what is Tiffany doing up here. I had just noticed that I blurted out what I was thinking. I also noticed that they were both staring at me.

"What is going on?" I asked them.

"Uuhh..." they both replied.

"No answer. Why don't I start with a more simpler question. Why is she here" I asked CJ referring to Tiffany.

"I thought it was time to show her the observatory" CJ replied.

"We can't trust her" I told CJ.

"Yes we can" CJ yelled back to me.

"How do you know we can trust her?" I asked CJ.

"Because she's my sister" CJ replied.

"Gasp!" I yelled with a gasp.

"Yes I am CJ's sister" Tiffany replied.

"How are you two sisters?" I asked.

"Well, my mother is Ms. Caroline" Tiffany replied to me.

"But, how are you two sisters" I asked a second time.

"Oh My God, Suki; you're slow. We have the same mother" CJ said.

"So Ms. Caroline is both of you guys mother" I asked them in a confused way.

"Duhh" They both said simultaneously.

I was staring at them like, 'what the heck'. This was all a lot to consume. I couldn't believe they were sisters. I took a couple glances at both of them, looking at each characteristic of they're faces and I noticed that they both do look a little bit like each other. Who am I kidding then look almost exactly alike. I was wondering were they both good.

"So you two don't have the same father" I asked.

"Nope" CJ replied.

"Well, that still doesn't change the fact that you brought Tiffany into the observatory and what were you arguing about" I kept questioning them.

"..." No reply from neither CJ nor Tiffany.

"Well, somebody give me a reason" I yelled at them.

"I brought her up here, because she said that she wants to help" CJ said to me with a sincere look.

"Well how maybe I should go tell I an and Gabe..." I paused and thought.

"Oh my gosh, Ian and Gabe !" I yelled in panic.

"What's wrong with Ian and Gabe?" CJ asked worried.

"You ackt like you never left out of the room" I replied.

"I didn't. I took the tunnels" CJ stated.

"So you showed her the tunnels too, never mind..." I said waving away what I was saying out of my head.

"Well, what's up with Ian and Gabe.

"They looked hypnotized, like zombies" I said to CJ.

"Are they hurt" CJ asked.

"No, they didn't look like they were" I told her.

"Oh, no they sound terrible; we have to go help them" CJ said.

"Lets go".

We all went into the tunnels, which I am still mad about CJ telling Tiffany about. We got to the exit at our closet. After we got out of our closet, we ran straight to the door. Tiffany opened the door and we all ran into the hallway. In the hall way everything looked dull. The walls were gray and the people that were walking the halls had blank dull expressions. I tried to snap them out again, but it didn't work. CJ ran down the hall ahead of me and was looking for Ian and Gabe, but I think she was looking for Ian, because she was worried about him the most. CJ was so sad about Ian that she was yelling down the hall. Then, finally when Tiffany and I caught up to CJ, we saw Ian.

"Ian I'm so glad to see you I-" CJ was inturrupted by Ian.

"Wait. Who are you?" He asked CJ.

"Don't you remember me" CJ asked him.

"No, I don't" He replied to her.

"Ian, No" CJ said with a mumbled voice, then started to cry.

"You can't forget me".

"Remember all those good times we had" CJ said while Ian was shaking his head.

"No, I don't know you. You're crazy" Ian said to CJ.

"Please you have to remember!"

"Why, give me one reason" Ian retorted.

"Because- because I love you and you love me" CJ cried.

"I think I would know who I liked" Ian replied.

CJ eased in for a kiss. Ian tried to back away, but then for some strange reason he couldn't resist and he came forward. Then they kissed. After they kissed Ian seemed to go back to normal.

"I'm sorry Iforgot who you are. Can you forgive me?" Ian pleaded to CJ.

"Yes I forgive you" CJ said.

"Did you really mean what you said" Ian asked CJ.

"Well, I was just trying to snap you out of the trance" CJ said.

"I like you too, you can admit it CJ" Ian replied.

"No I don't like you. Now drop the subject" CJ yelled at Ian.

"Guys I think we should go find Gabe" I said.

"She's right" Ian and CJ said simultameously.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tiffany

I didn't know why I was here, and all I know is that my mom is here and my sister. I think mom wants me to help her with something. Let me explain. The night we looked all over for Gabe and couldn't find him; my mom came to me and took me to her office. She said that there was a break in at school and that they're still here. She asked me could I help her with something. I thought she was crazy thinking I would help her after she left me to come here with CJ. When I was about to say no, I thought of how Ian didn't seem to like me and how Suki didn't trust me. So, I said yes. My mother smiled.

After my chat session in the middle of the night with my mother, I snuck into the dorm. When I snuck in the dorm, I heard CJ say my name. I was looking shocked and scared at the same time.

"So, what were you doing out this late at night?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing" I replied.

"Then why were you out?" CJ continued.

"I was just taking a stroll down the hall" I replied with a smile.

_**CJ read my expression, and she looked furious at me; she probably knew I was lying.**_

"You're lying" she yelled, almost waking Suki.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" I asked her.

"You know I can tell when a person is lying; it's my ability" she added.

"Ok, I kindda talked to mom" I confessed.

"What do you mean kindda?" CJ asked in a high pitched.

"Well she asked me if I wanted to work for her on an important task and I accepted" I told CJ.

"WHAT?" CJ screamed.

"Why did you do that she?" She questioned me.

"Well, you all don't seem to like me that much so I accepted it" I affirmed.

"You know what, I'm going to bed" CJ yelled at me.

"But, CJ I-"

She was already asleep under her covers. That night I had a dream. The dream had CJ, Ian, Gabe, and a new girl. I saw Suki in the lunch room yelling at the new girl. The girl looked a little bit like Suki. I walked over to the table and asked Suki what was going on. She told me that she was just having a spat with the girl. I asked the girl what was her name. She said "Nikiera".

I was so weirded out at how much Nikiera looked like Suki. Then all of a sudden my alarm went off. I woke up in cold sweat and I saw both Suki and CJ getting dressed. I got out of bed and pulled CJ over and told her about my dream.

"What do you think?" I asked CJ.

"Well maybe your psychic abilities could be growing and you had a glimpse of the future." said CJ.

"I mean how else would you come up with a name like Nikiera. No one thinks of that name, and I don't think its just a coincidence that Nikiera looked like Suki.

After CJ and I got dressed, we went to the lunch room. Then I saw exactly the same thing as my dream last night. I thought it could have just been deja voo, but it was the exact same even my responses to the situation. It was weird, but I think my ability has gotten stronger. I walked over to CJ and told her that it was definitely not just a coincidence.

_**All of a sudden the school started shaking like it was an earthquake, but knew it wasn't.**_

"What is happening?" I asked CJ.

"I don't know!" CJ replied.

"Get to the floor!" Ian yelled out of the blue.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Why don't you look!" He replied, knocking me out of the way of what was coming through the windows.

I noticed that there were hooks coming through the windows. It was some people, at least I think they were, dressed like these hairy, odd, creatures. In the background there were explosions and smoke coming into the school. There must be something going on out there that we don't know about. I thought. Then whisper 120 said "force fields enabled". There was a force field. The gun fires just bounced off of the force field. I felt so relieved.

Later on I thought of some thing that the school should have a prom for the Jrs. and Srs. of the school. I went to mom and asked her. She said no, no, no!. I decided to black mail her, by threatening to tell all her plans to the whole school. Then she agreed to let us have the prom.

I bumped into Ian in the hall and told him about the prom and he sounded excited. Then I asked him who is he going to take to the prom. He said he doesn't know. Then he told me to get out of his damn way. I said well excuse me.

Ian ran down the hall way like there was something really wrong with him. I was going to find out. So I ran after him. When he stopped running I stopped running keeping my distance away from him. I was trying to read his mind, but I was to far away. I got a little bit closer and read his mind. He was thinking about meeting a man here the his thoughts changed,"Damnt Tiffany you're reading my mind. Stop doing that shit. Sorry I was just investigating; I was curious. "well you need to get out of here" Ian said. "No" I replied.

Then All of a sudden I noticed where I was at. I was in the sewers under the tower prep campus. My mom told me not to come here.

_**Then some weird looking creatures came out of the sewers**_

"Get out of here now" yelled Ian.

_**I stood there frozen in terror.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ian

I was not expecting Tiffany to follow me to the meeting. I think I'm getting ahead of myself. I'll recap on the sitiuation; when I woke up i got dressed while Gabe was sleeping, then a letter went through the door. I walked silently to the door and picked up the letter. The letter said to meet someone in the sewers under Tower Prep at 12:00. I thought, then I turned the letter over and it read if you want to know more about tower prep and it's secrets.

I was thinking to go but then Gabe walked over and scared me. He looked at the letter in my hand. Then he took it real quick to read it. He looked at me and said you're not really going to do this, are you. I looked at him and lied. "No" I replied. I didn't want to lie to Gabe, but he would have told CJ and Suki.

I went to breakfast with Gabe and all this weird, crazy stuff stated happening. Bombs, gunfires, and even earthquakes, I think, but I wasn't worried about that. I was worried about the meeting, is it a trap, is it for real. I'm worried about that. So, I left the lunch room early. While I was walking down the hallway, Tiffany ran into me, talking about some prom. Then one thing led to another and here we are in this situation.

These creatures came out of the darkness and one of them gave me an envelope. Then another one said, "I sense another person".

"What, No" I said.

"Thats impossible"

"I know someone is here" voice of the second person replied.

"I you don't want to tell me then I'll take that from you"

He took the letter away from me; I was so steamed. I started to throw punches at him. But the man was able to block all of them. Ian had to think of a way to fight him. The first person ran into Tiffany. Tiffany Got scared and then she had flung him all the way across the sewer. She went up to the second guy and made him fly across. Then me and Tiffany left.

"Wow, you saved me" I told Tiffany.

"Yea, well I guess were even" Tiffany replied.

"Look I'm sorry" I stated.

"Sorry for what?" Tiffany asked.

"For not trusting you" I reminded her.

"Oh it's okay after you tried to protect me from the bad people" She commented.

I opened the letter and it read that if you want to know the future know the past. Me and Tiffany looked at each other and immediately I knew what she was thinking. We both ran down the hall; while were running CJ stopped us in our tracks.

"Hey, Ian; CanI talk to you?" CJ asked me.

"Well, I'm sorry I got to go" I told her.

"Meet you later, 8:00 good!" I asked her running down the hall.

"Yeah, sure" CJ replied.

Tiffany pulled me by my arm down the hallway and we ran. Then we finally stopped I was confused. We stopped at the library, then it hit me the library has books on the past. But I was still wondering how could it affect our future.

"Ian do you know what this means?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeeeeaaaaa, No" I responded.

"It means that if we learn about what happened in the schools' past we can not make the same mistake as the others before us" She stated.

"So you think the schools' past is in the library" I observed.

"I don't think the schools' history is here, I mean they want us to be isolated from the outside world and you think they're going to have the schools' history".

"Well, the least we could do is check" Tiffany asserted.

"Okay, we'll check" I affirmed.

We walked into the library and we looking all over for the history of the school, but we couldn't find anything. The only thing we could find was a restricted area in the library that had a lock on the door. I asked tiffany could she use her powers to open the lock. I promised to keep watch. When she used her powers, It got to admit, it was kindda cool. She unlocked the lock and we searched. I was alot of old dusty stuff there and weird science technology, that looked as old as dirt. We walked a little further and found the section of the library that had the main history of Tower prep. There was nothing, but another clue. The clue said you'll find the next clue under the floors of the school.

Me and Tiffany both said the tunnels. It was so obvious so we went to the tunnels through the closets of the my room. Then we search and searched; dodge a couple gnomes and searched. We didn't find any thing. Then I realized that there was a hall that we didn't see. When we went down the wall we saw a room and the room had all this stuff in it; like baby pictures and the next clue. Tiffany picked up one of the baby pictures and showed me. The kid in the picture looked like me, with Cornelius Tower. In the back it said to my dearest grandson; that one day you will fight for tower prep and suceed and all the students are free to use their special abilities. I was stunned, but I know what I have to do.

We read the next clue and it said you'll find the answer in the head of the school. Me and Tiffany were wondering what that meant. We ran out of the tunnels and met up with CJ and Nikiera. We met CJ, but she said that Nikiera was in the office with Suki. CJ, Tiffany, and I went to the office and we all saw Suki's dad. He was plotting on taking Suki home, but I couldn't let him do that. So, I burst into the room and defended Suki and her father agreed to let her stay. Nikiera had said "Father, can I go home; away from this dump?" No said.

It was then when I figured out that Nikiera and Suki are sisters. While I was still processing everything, CJ and Tiffany came into the room and told their mother that some kid threw up in the cafeteria, just to buy them some time. left her office along with and Nikiera. When they all left CJ explained that the answer to the clue was the headmasters office. Then, I thought the head of the school; headmaster, while hitting my head.

We looked all around, then we found this peeling on the wall and peeled it back. Behind the wall was this letter. It said to all who read this, if there is a headmaster that is trying to destroy the schools' foundation follow these directions.

_**Directions...**_

1. Get a device in the school tunnels, that looks like drugging device that the government uses. (It is a power remover device)

2. Put it in the headmasters office.

3. Get a chair with straps.

4. Lure the headmaster into the office.

We completed all the steps and the headmaster Caroline is coming to her office. When she finally got to her office we sat her down.

"What is this?" she asked.

"We have come to talk to you about how you are running the school" I said to .

"NOW!" I yelled to CJ and Suki that were right next to Caroline.

CJ and Suki strapped down. Then me and Tiffany plugged the machine up to Caroline and turned it on. She tried to hypersuade us, but we had ear plugs. We set the device to its settings and we litterally saw the machine suck her powers out of her. Afterwards Caroline looked weak, but she was ok. In the end it all worked out and we even got our prom; Me and CJ were dancing, then we both inched in for a kiss and my lips toched her lips and we kissed.

_**All is well it ends well...**_


End file.
